


Выпускной

by Fridays



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На выпускной Картман притаскивает огромный пакет крэка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпускной

_«Мой дядя говорит, что от скуки хорошо помогает крэк»._  
South Park, 106.

*

На выпускной Картман притаскивает огромный пакет крэка. 

Жиртрест самодовольно усмехается, пока остальные радостно матерятся. По первому косяку они скуривают тут же. Кайл, конечно, пытается отмазаться, но в конечном итоге берет самокрутку из рук Стэна и прикуривает. Кенни ухмыляется. Кайл, даже столько лет спустя, продолжает делать вид, что он послушный еврейский мальчик, да только все это брехня. Если бы он не был с таким же гнилым нутром, как и все они, он бы с ними не тусовался. Поэтому, Кайл та еще задница. Поэтому, Кайл и Картман продолжают крыть друг друга матом. 

Они все испорченные детки, без исключения. Даже Стэн — отличник и спортсмен, гордость родителей. Он тоже с гнильцой внутри, а как же иначе. Он первый выдыхает сизый дым и первый же начинает улыбаться мягкой, обдолбанной улыбкой. 

Кенни втирается плечом в его плечо, мнет в руках самокрутку, и выдыхает через нос. 

Они на школьном стадионе, валяются в центре поля, и над головой огромное черное небо без звезд. Вдалеке слышна музыка, слышен смех. Кенни не комфортно чувствует себя в старом, потасканном, но чистом костюме. Брюки стреноживают, пиджак похож на смирительную рубашку. Без привычной, любимой оранжевой толстовки с капюшоном, он как будто бы голый. 

Стэн поворачивает к нему голову, в зубах косяк, в глазах звезды, которых нет на небе. Кенни смотрит в его глаза и улыбается. Жиртрест пиздит, Кайл беззлобно огрызается, по привычке, а не взаправду. Стэн смотрит Кенни в глаза и улыбается. Желто-красный огонек самокрутки мерцает во тьме. 

Кенни затягивается дымом и жмурится. 

Выпускной на самом пике веселья, а они тут, вместе, вчетвером, как всегда. 

Кенни смотрит в черное небо под зажмуренными веками, выдыхает дым носом, находит ладонь Стэна на влажной траве и сжимает в своих холодных пальцах. 

\- Да пошел ты в жопу, жиртрест!... 

\- В твою? С радостью! - гогочет Картман. 

Стэн рядом фыркает, Кайл начинает материться еще громче, а Кенни улыбается и сплетает их со Стэном пальцы в замок. 

Все хорошо. Сегодня, если повезет, все будет хорошо.


End file.
